


MCYT Oneshots Requests - Angst

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Behavior, Amnesia, Amnesia doesn’t excuse abuse, Angst!, Character Death- hinted, Confused Jschlatt, F/M, Heartbreak, Hinted Abusive behavior, I DONT USE REAL NAMES, ILL BE ADDING THE TOPICS THAT MAY TRIGGER YOU AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER, M/M, Past Abuse, Poor Dream, President Tubbo, Protective Quackity, Requests, Sad, Shocked, THIS MAY DEAL WITH TRIGGERING TOPICS, Tags will be added as I write, Tommy is also acting like a bitter old man, Tommy is protective of Tubbo, Tubbo isn’t exactly innocent, Unrequited Love, also, but quackity is gonna protect him anyway, thank you, vice president tommy, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hey! This is a book where I take angst requests and write them for you! I have an example in the first chapter!DSMP people!Also! If you don’t see someone whose on the SMP, tell me! I don’t know everyone!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 39





	1. Heather

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is an angst book and I’ll do whump and angst! I hope you have many requests!
> 
> What I will do in this book!
> 
> \- Shipping *no minors or people who don’t like being shipped.
> 
> \- Angst
> 
> \- Whump
> 
> What I won’t do in this book!
> 
> \- Smut
> 
> \- Fluff
> 
> \- If they aren’t comfortable with it, I won’t do it!
> 
> Besides the wonts, the limit is your imagination! Go wild!
> 
> I also may not accept the request if I don’t feel comfortable writing it.
> 
> Also!
> 
> First chapter is inspired by Heather by Conan Gray.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could he hate her?

There was a soft buzz from his phone, which was sitting next to his hand.

Dream had been sitting at the desk in his room, getting ready to join the discord call and hang out with a few of his friends. The YouTuber and Twitch streamer had been watching his friends’- mainly George,- streams on his computer for a while, although George had stopped streaming a little while ago. Tommy, Wilbur and Eret were online on the SMP, though, so he was going log on and join the call. It would hopefully boost their views, which Dream was more than happy to do. They were his friends, after all, despite the different roles and bits that they took on. Those were all fun games, after all.

The blonde man stopped what he was doing for a minute to pick up his phone and look at the notifications. They were from Twitter, which made him pause what he was doing. It wasn’t like he didn’t get a lot of likes and such on Twitter- he did. It came with being on of the more popular and well known Minecraft YouTuber. But this was a notification from George.

It wasn’t directed towards him, at all, in fact. He wasn’t tagged or mentioned in it. It was a picture, according to the small file symbol.

Dream tapped the notifications to open the Tweet up, so that he could see it. Dream nearly immediately regretted looking at it.

George and a unfamiliar girl, who had soft, crystal blue eyes hidden behind a pair of round, black framed glasses and curling ginger hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, were sitting on a bench on the pier, the background behind them being the ocean. George’s arm was wrapped around her shoulders and both of them looked so happy. The actual words in the Tweet stung the most though.

‘We took this picture a little while ago and she finally gave me the a-okay to post it! I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Heather.’

He hadn’t known that George had a girlfriend. Dream hadn’t known at all. George must have forgotten to tell him, which was fine. It was fine. He was fine.

The pair of people looked so happy in the picture, a warm smile on the girl’s face as she looked up, head sighted tilted to look up at George and the glow in his best friend’s eyes as he looked towards the camera. He was happy without Dream there. It kind of hurt. It wasn’t because he was jealous of George. He wasn’t! He was happy for him and he was proud of him for getting a girlfriend, finally!

But Dream was jealous of someone else in the picture. Someone who had something that he would never have, no matter how much his heart longed for it.

Dream was jealous of Heather.

The fans had been right about something, after all. He had a huge crush on George, although he knew that he would never tell the other man. He couldn’t risk loosing George’s friendship for a crush that would linger.

It just hurt that this girl, who hadn’t know George for all of the years that he had, who George hadn’t told his best friend about, who was oh so gorgeous, could have what he could never have.

A soft sob escaped him as he set the phone down with a trembling hand. His hand shook too much for him to actually place it down, so Dream settled for dropping it. As soon as the green-cased phone clattered onto his desk, Dream pulled his hand closer to him, pulling up the hood of his fluffy, yellow hoodie. It was a gift from George and he had though that it was green when he bought it, due to his color blindness. It was one of the few things that Dream had that was actually too big on him, due to his height. When Dream had first gotten it, the hood had felt like a hug. Now it was just a place that he could hide from the picture, from the tears sliding silently down his cheeks, from the world that seemed like it was just full of hurt

He had never had a chance, had he?

There was a pause and a breath of softly exhaled air from the blonde as he drew his legs up to his chest. There was no going back now. Not to how he was feeling before he saw the picture.

Dream had had a small hope that he still had chance.

That had died now.

Another, much louder sob was ripped from him as Dream buried his face in his knees.

Oh, how he wished that he was Heather.


	2. Amnesiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why couldn’t he remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one isn’t as good! I wrote it quickly. I don’t really like the end, so I may rewrite it!
> 
> This is a request by a guest- Jae!
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> *EDIT
> 
> REWRITE IS DONE AND AT THE END!  
> I didn’t want to delete the original, so I kept it and put the new one at the end!

He could feel eyes piercing holes in him, watching his every move carefully and cautiously, almost fearfully.

Jschlatt didn’t exactly know why they- meaning his Vice President and his Secretary of State, Quackity and Tubbo,- were watching him like that. They were loyal to him, right? Quackity was as close to a friend as he had left, especially after everything that had happened. Tubbo was almost a little brother at times! They would never betray him and he wouldn’t even have a reason to try and hurt them. Not that he would anyway!

They both seemed wary of him, with Quackity standing a hair in front of the younger brunette, as if he was protecting him. Tubbo flinched whenever he moved to close or to quickly and, honestly, so did Quackity, although he was much better at hiding it. The ghostly, goat hybrid noticed it despite that though.

He always noticed when they did.

Tubbo avoided him more too, trying to give an excuse to get away from him in a shaky, quiet voice and flinches that racked his whole body. Quackity, while not trying to get away with every move, seemed more tense in his presence, like he didn’t feel comfortable in Schlatt’s presence anymore.

It confused him a lot. He didn’t know how to fix it either. Did they want him to fix it?

He was tempted to just straight out confront them about it, but something at the back of his mind, like a ghostly voice whispering in his ear, said not to do that, that it would just make things worse. Schlatt was barely able to stop himself from ignoring it. It felt like it was very important. But he would then need to ask another person about it.

So he had gone to someone who he believed would know what had happened: TommyInnit, future Vice President of L’manberg. The role would suit the teenager, despite his age. He and Tubbo were an amazing team and they worked well together, from what Jschlatt could remember. 

He knew that Tommy didn’t like him very much. In fact, the teenage had made it abundantly clear that he didn’t like Jschlatt, even if the reasons why were fuzzy. Normally, of course, he would have gone to Philza or even one of the others, but they either weren’t there for a majority of what had happened or wouldn’t give him a straight answer.

All he had to do was find Tommy and that wasn’t that hard, in the end of him trying.

The blonde teenager was curled up with his legs tucked underneath him on the bench outside of his first home, bobbing his head along to music on one of his disks. Tommy didn’t listen to them very much anymore, so this must have been a rare occasion. The one playing was unfamiliar to Schlatt, although it apparently wasn’t unfamiliar to Tommy.

“Tommy?” The word felt unfamiliar on his tongue, the name of someone who didn’t exactly like him at all. “I have a question for you.”

This caused the teen to jump, eyes wide at the sight of the hybrid. He had been startled. In one quick moment, Tommy sat up and turn off the music, picking up the disk and holding it to his chest protectively. “What do you want?” His hostility was obvious in his voice and tone.

Jschlatt sighed before moving to settle on the other side of the bench from Tommy. “What happened to Tubbo and Quackity? Why do they seem so... scared... of me?” He hesitated with the word ‘scared’. 

A sharp bark of laughter startled him as it escaped Tommy in a explosion.

“You’re wondering why they’re scared of you? You of all people? Hah!”

This wasn’t the reaction he was hoping for. It made his lips turn downwards into a small frown, confusion filling his eyes. It made him wonder what had happened when he was still alive. What had he done that was so terrible that people he could remember having good memories with were scared and fearful of him?

Tommy had continued to talk, his words growing sharper and more poisonous with every word.

“You, after what you did to them? After what you made Tubbo cry from nightmares and Quackity shake from fear of talking out of place or of letting Tubbo out of his sight?”

It was one nail in the coffin at a time, slamming the lid shut as Tommy finally revealed everything with a twisted and dangerous paragraph that was twined with deadly words and phrases.

“After you hurt them so much? Jschlatt, as much as you want to think that you’re a good guy, you’ve never been one. You’re don’t deserve to be in their presence anymore, much less to them. You were the one to hurt them. Someone they trusted. You won’t be able to gain that back again. Hurting someone with just cause you to lose them.”

————

REWRITTEN ENDING

————

“Tommy?” The single word felt unfamiliar and cold on his tongue, the name of someone who didn’t exactly like him at all. “I have a question for you.” Jschlatt had approached nearly silently, because he was a ghost and he was also very spooky.

He didn’t realize that Tommy didn’t know that he was there, so the sudden voice caused the teen to jump, eyes wide at the sight of the hybrid as he looked over his shoulder. He had been startled, obviously.

It was only one quick moment, but Tommy sat up and turn off the music, picking up the disk and cradling it to his chest protectively, like that would protect it from Schlatt if he really wanted the precious purple and white disk. “What do you want, Schlatt?” His hostility and anger was obvious in his voice and tone. It was so different to how Tommy used to talk to him, stars in his eyes and joy in the teen’s voice.

Jschlatt closed his eyes, suddenly feeling his missing memories weighing on him, and he automatically reached up to run a hand through his hair between his horns before moving to settle on the other side of the bench from Tommy. A sigh escaped his lips as the goat hybrid asked his question. “What happened to Tubbo and Quackity? Why do they seem so... scared... of me?” He hesitated with the word ‘scared’, like he didn’t want to say it.

What happened next would stay with him forever.

A sharp bark of laughter, cold and hard and angry and almost disbelieving, startled him as it burst out of Tommy in a explosion of hot air and noise, followed by similarly furious words that would have left a sour taste on the ghost’s tongue, had he been the one to say them and not the teen.

“You’re wondering why they’re scared of you? You of all people? Hah!”

Tommy seemed to snort as he turned his head to look at the desperate man, who just wanted to know what he had done so he could try and fix it.

The piercing stare of the young man, barely more than a child in physical age, but much older mentally, seemed to be telling him something.

It said he could never fix what he had done.

It said that he had done something that his current self would regret.

It said that he had hurt some of the few people he had cared about in life.

It scared him.

He hated it.

This wasn’t the reaction he was hoping for. It made his lips turn downwards into a small frown, confusion filling his eyes. It made him wonder what had happened when he was still alive. What had he done that was so terrible that people he cared about- people that he could remember having good memories with,- were scared and fearful of him?

Tommy had continued to talk, become more sardonic and sarcastic as his words grew sharper and more poisonous with every single word and every single phrase.

“After all, who wouldn’t be scare of someone who made Tubbo cry from the emotionally exhausting night terrors? Sure not Tubbo! And what about Quackity? Why wouldn’t he just let that same mad man take the person who he considers family out of his sight to a place where he could hurt him? Not Quackity, of course!”

It was one nail in the coffin at a time, one crack in the wall his mind had created at a time, slamming the lid shut and breaking the wall down as Tommy finally revealed everything with a twisted, dangerous and hurtful paragraph that was twined with deadly words and poisonois phrases.

“You hurt them so much. Why wouldn’t they fear you? You, who literally had Tubbo shot? You, who threw Quackity out for the simple reason of him not wanting to hurt Tubbo or tear down the White House? I won’t pretend that I didn’t hurt them either. I did and so did Wilbur and Techno. But at least I took some responsibility for my actions. I did something to fix it. What did you do? You made it worst! You were something that scared them, they had made them so terrified that they both act different than how they used to act, and now you’re back.”

He froze at that, the words, so harshly said, despite their truth, ring and repeating in his ears over and over again. Memories flashed through his mind, broken parts and pieces of things that he didn’t quite believe. Him shouting, yelling at someone unsee. Tubbo shaking as he trapped him in a box. Quackity staring at him with teary eyes and a red check, his own hand raised like he hit the former Vice President. 

How could he have hurt them?

It made his head hurt, pounding with a rush of the memories mentioned before.

Tommy’s last words would stick with him the longest though.

“Haven’t you hurt them enough? Why can’t you just fade away and leave them alone?”


End file.
